As the popularity of wireless communication networks continues to increase, a variety of protocols have emerged such as IEEE 802.11(a), IEEE 802.11(b), HOMERF, HYPERLAN and BLUETOOTH. Some of the protocols operate in the same band of the radio frequency spectrum, e.g., 802.11(b) and BLUETOOTH operate at 2.4 GHz. Consequently, if two networks are placed in close proximity to each other operating different protocols competing for the same radio frequency spectrum, these networks may interfere with each other. Additionally, RF noise from sources such as microwave ovens and cordless telephones, some of which also operate in the 2.4 GHz ISM frequency band, provide a hindrance to overall network performance by introducing noise into the network.
Wireless ad-hoc networks, (i.e., networks without a central point of communications) are subject to other forms of interference as well. For example, unauthorized users can gain access to the network and attempt to degrade network performance by flooding the network with traffic.